Tonics & Other Miracles
by Jake Cage
Summary: Arthur is alive, but barely. Now he must rely on medicine to keep him alive, all the while running from the law and others who want him dead.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur lets out a long, painful cough, nearly falling off of his horse in the process. "Careful cowboy, you don't wanna end up landing in horse shit," Sadie says, earning a chuckle from the dying man. From his pocket, he produces a small bottle of reddish liquid. In one gulp its gone, and he lets out a sigh of relief. "There, now I'll live for a few more hours. After that... well, I guess you'll have to find a shovel somewhere." Sadie gives him a look that is a mix of anger and fear. Throwing the bottle onto the ground, he shifts in his saddle before saying, "That was the last one, let's hope it lasts a while." They become quiet and listen to the sound of the horse's hooves on the dirt path beneath them.

Arthur is mulling everything over in his head, Dutch's betrayal, Sadie's decision to come and pull his sorry carcass off that mountain, and John's location. But most importantly he wonders about his own mortality. Currently, his life is solely dependent on a medicine everyone calls a miracle tonic. "Some fuckin' miracle, can't keep me alive for more than ten hours without needing more," Arthur whispers to himself as the town of Rhodes comes into view. "Miss Adler, you go see the general store owner, I'll see what I can find around town, we got money so don't be afraid to spend some, I'll meet you on the road leading out on the other side of town." Sadie nods, and they split apart. Figuring he has some time, Arthur decides to stop by the saloon, hoping to get some whiskey to wash the dust out of his mouth. He just makes it to the bar before trouble comes his way. An average man, wearing a gun stands from one of the tables and calls out. "Hey, you're that feller them Pinkertons have been looking for!"

Arthur shakes his head, ordering a shot of whiskey. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, partner, they've already killed him." The man comes closer, grabbing Arthur's shoulder when he is within distance to do so. The man spins Arthur around, only to have a shot glass broken against his head. he falls down, knocked out by the hard blow. Turning back to the bar, Arthur says, "Sorry about the glass, here's money for it and a drink for both of us." The bartender, though slightly frightened, complies, and both share a drink. Arthur thanks him, and leaves, but not before giving the man another kick in the gut to make sure he's down. The other patrons of the saloon simply watch as he leaves, in awe of how fast he dispatched the other stranger.

"Now, where the hell could I get some medicine?" He asks himself as he mounts his horse, and beings to slowly make his way down the main street. Deciding to ask someone, he stops a nearby group of people walking down the street. "Excuse me, do you know where I might get some Miracle Tonics?" A man of sound stature replies, "Best place I know is at the general store, or the doctor in Valentine, other than that you won't find none 'round here." Arthur nods, kicking his horse forward, "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind."

Having no luck with the locals, Arthur rides ahead to the spot where he told Sadie to meet him. He rests there, relaxing in his saddle as he waits. After a few minutes of avoiding the stares of others, Arthur finally spots Sadie, "Any luck?" He asks as she comes closer, his heart sinking at the frown on her face. She throws him a single bottle, "Some, think it'll be enough to get you to Valentine?" Arthur rubs his thumb across the label, before stowing it in his pocket. "If it doesn't, you'll be carrying me to the doctor's office."

"Then we best get to riding," Sadie says, kicking her horse forward. Arthur follows behind, looking at his watch to see the time. They won't make it before nightfall, but staying in Rhodes will kill him, they'll have to rough it. "I hate to say this, but time is not on our side. Miss Adler if I were you I'd leave me in a ditch and ride hard to the west. We got Pinkertons chasing us, and they aren't the forgetful type." Sadie glances at him, a hint of indecisiveness rests on her face. She speaks, after a moment of hesitation. "Don't tempt me, Arthur, you've been enough of an ass for anyone other than me to leave you behind."

Arthur laughs, scratching his goatee, before looking around. Ever since that night, he's been on guard, watching around him constantly. They had spent the night in Saint-Denis, before lighting out when they saw some badges asking around for them. "You're too kind Miss Adler, but we should be finding a place to bed down and lay low for the night, this tonic may be keeping me alive but the cold won't. Sadie agrees, and they ride for several more hours.

When it is too dark to continue, they divert their path into a wooded area and set up camp. "Alright, let's have some coffee," Arthur says as he begins to grind the beans. Sadie watches for a moment, before asking, "You sure you don't want something stronger? You've had a rough go of things lately." He simply shakes his head, "Liquor leads to regretful actions, you can ask the bartender in Valentine when we get there."

Arthur smiles at his companion's confused look, but after a moment returns to his task. Sadie rubs her hands together, standing afterward. "Well, I'll get the tent set up, and seeing as how you lost all of your things I'll guess we'll be bunking together." Again, Arthur shakes his head, "I'll sleep on my saddle, someone's gotta keep an eye out." Sadie glares but says nothing as she goes about her business.

After filling their bellies with coffee, both retire, with Arthur sleeping on the ground, a gun in his hand. The night passes without incident, and they are on the trail with the rising of the sun. By noon, they arrive in Valentine and separate to find medicine and gather supplies. Arthur first goes to the stable, to pick up his Missouri Walker that he had kept there in case of emergency. He then goes to the general store, where he is unable to obtain any tonics. Fortunately, Sadie is able to acquire several from the doctor.

They meet by the stables and begin to ride west. "Got a destination in mind?" Sadie asks as they begin to pick up speed, now galloping, "West, hopefully, we can meet up with John and find out what to do next. Other than that, we need to find a way to get more of these," he holds up a tonic, shaking it slightly before downing it in one gulp, "or you'll have to ride alone." Sadie nods, seeing no other alternative. They continue their ride, following the sun towards whatever may lie there.


	2. Chapter 2

"We should move out in the morning, two days is a day too long to stay in one place." Sadie is brought out of her thoughts by Arthur's words, and she looks up at him. Both had shared a room in the hotel at Strawberry, and of course, Arthur had slept on the floor, "You're right, we'll leave after getting some rest." Both had spent most of the day finding out anything they could about John, and where they might find more medicine.

Unfortunately, they found none, but Sadie met a man who said he knows of a person who can create them. He lives in Tumbleweed, several days to the west. Arthur only has five bottles left, enough to make it to Blackwater, and even though they can return, Arthur is wary of it. "Blackwater is dangerous for us, are you sure we should even go near that place?" Arthur asks as he lies down on the floor, using a coat for a pillow.

"What choice do we have, unless you want to die before we reach Hennigan's Stead." Arthur places his hat over his face, getting as comfortable as he can on the wooden floorboards, "Maybe that'd be better, at least I'll be more comfortable in the ground than on the floor." Arthur chuckles to himself, Sadie remains silent. After a moment, Arthur peaks from under his hat to see her staring at him through the glow of the bedside lantern.

Above him, she holds a lead paperweight. Before he can react, she drops it on him, hitting him just below his ribs, knocking the wind out of him. He wheezes, rolling onto his side and curling up into a ball as he holds himself.

"Arthur Morgan! I did not ride all the way back up that mountain, get shot at, and drag you back down that mountain for you to act this way!" Arthur takes several minutes to catch his breath and regain composure before replying, "It was only a joke woman, you didn't need to drop a goddamn piece of lead on me! That feels worse than getting shot!" Sadie lays back on the bed, turning away from him, "Good, serves you right for being such a fool! Now turn out the light and go to sleep!" With a glare, Arthur complies, grumbling as he makes himself comfortable again. Soon he drifts off to into a dreamless sleep.

Sadie wakes in a panic, something is wrong. She grabs her revolver from under her pillow, cocking it while looking around. Nothing, quiet and empty, save for a faint wheezing sound. After a moment of listening, she realizes what it is. Quickly, she leans over the side of the bed to see Arthur spitting and choking on blood in his sleep. Without thinking, she jumps down next to him, rolling him onto his side to prevent him from swallowing any more blood. Next, she grabs a jug of water, pouring it into his mouth to flush out the thick, black blood. Finally, she forces the medicine down him, and quickly he revitalizes.

He wakes, his vision blurry and his ears ringing, "What the hell? I could've sworn I was dying just a moment ago!" Sadie lets out a sigh of relief, and leans against the wall, "You almost did, luckily your dying woke me up." Arthur chuckles, a slight tinge of pain in his chest rises but he ignores it, "Well next time I'll be a little quieter so you can get your beauty rest." Sadie shares his laugh, before resting her head and closing her eyes.

"You're gonna make me old before my time." She tells him, to which he only smiles. Laying back down, he shifts himself until comfortable before saying, "I have that effect on people, seeing as I'm old myself. You go on and get some more sleep, I'll be fine for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, I'll try," Sadie says but finds herself planted to the spot she's in. After what just happened, she can't help but worry and doesn't want to miss it if he might need treatment again. Arthur pretends not to notice, and after a moment, falls into an uneasy sleep.

The morning comes, and he is roused by Sadie. They leave quickly, lowering their hats over their eyes when they pass the sheriff as he makes his rounds. Soon they're staring at the Great Plains from the other side of the river separating it from West Elizabeth.

"We could swing up north, and go through Tall Trees, that way we could go around Blackwater completely," Arthur says, lighting a cigarette. Sadie nods in agreement, looking upstream. After a moment, she speaks, "It would take a whole other day to go that far out of the way, are you sure about it?" Arthur counts the number of Miracle Tonics left, and lets out a soft growl, "No, but it's better than getting shot at! I've grown tired of pulling bullets out of myself lately." Neither of the two laugh, but simply stare and listen to the rushing water.

"I wasn't part of the ferry robbery, and everyone thinks you're dead, aside from that it's the only option that will keep you alive!" Sade exclaims, annoyance and fear in her voice. After a few moments of thinking, Arthur curses and says, "Fine! But we only stay long enough to get supplies and medicine, then we leave." Sadie nods and begins to cross the river, Arthur trailing close behind. Blackwater lies ahead, a place Arthur thought he would never see again alive. He shifts his half-open eyes between the woman in front of him and the glow of the town's light ahead, hoping that whatever may happen doesn't bring them harm.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is hanging highest in the sky as they enter Blackwater, scorching down on the pair in a terribly dry heat. Arthur pulls his hat down over his eyes and part of his nose, afraid of being noticed. Sadie rides confidently, she was not with those who robbed the ferry, so her identity can't be known. They stop in front of the saloon, both dismounting before Arthur says, "Mrs. Adler, you go to the general store again, this time ask for John or a feller like him, I'll be in the saloon."

Sadie glares at him, "Do you really think now is the best time to get a drink Arthur?" He rubs his cheek, and looks at the doors of the saloon, "I'm not going in there just to drink, I'll be asking too. For all we know he could be sitting at the bar right now." As compelling as his argument is, she only agrees for the sake of time. They separate, planning to return where they hitched their horses. Inside the general store, Sadie browses for a moment before going up to the clerk.

"Do you have any Miracle Tonics? A friend of mine is in a terrible condition and needs them bad." The clerk owner smiles under a bristly mustache, and pulls up a small crate of the item from under the counter, "Sure do, how many would you like?" Sadie grins, producing a wad of cash from the saddlebag draped over her left shoulder, "How much for all of them?" After doing some quick math on a notepad, the clerk looks back up to her.

"$375.45, and judging by what's in your hand you don't want to put it on store credit." Sadie shakes her head, completing the transaction. She places the saddlebag down on the counter, and as the clerk puts the tonics inside she asks, "Do you know about a man named John Marston? Kinda dumb, all scarred up in the face?" The clerk nods his head as he places the last bottle inside, "He's building a homestead out on Beecher's Hope, they just sent a shipment of wood out there yesterday."

Sadie nods, thanking him as she places the bag back on her shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing, where might someone find a somewhat endless supply of Miracle Tonics?" The clerk pauses for a moment, pondering. Scratching his neck, he tells her, "There's a man out in Tumbleweed who says he can make them, though I haven't seen any come from them. If you want you can go see him, but other than that you would have to come back here every month or so to buy more."

Sadie tips her hat to the man, and leaves the store, Arthur sits on his horse, downing yet another tonic. He lets out of a grunt of satisfaction, and throws the bottle onto the ground before wiping his mouth. "They aren't lasting as long." He says to Sadie as she mounts her steed. She turns towards Beecher's Hope, leading the way once again. "Well, if you'd drink the whole thing instead of getting most of it in your beard they'd last longer."

Arthur just shakes his head, watching a scrub rabbit dart across the trail just in front of his horse, spooking it slightly. He leans down, patting it's side and whispering in it's ear. When he straightens back up in the saddle, Sadie is not ahead of him, but beside him, grinning from ear to ear. "Is that why you never took a woman Arthur? Too busy with your horse?"

Arthur lets out a small laugh, saying, "Horses have gotten me out of more trouble than they got me in, unlike women." Sadie's grin turns into a gape, and now it is Arthur's turn to smile, "Close your mouth, or flies'll get in it." Sadie complies, and returns to her position in front. Arthur, uncomfortable with the slow pace, calls up to her, "Just where are we going, and how many of them Tonics did you get?" Sadie does not turn back to respond, "Got a whole crate full, and we're headin' to Beecher's Hope, apparently John has built a home there."

Arthur nods silently, putting a cigarette in his mouth, striking the match on the horn of his saddle. "Good, he has my hat." This makes them both laugh, though Arthur coughs slightly from the smoke that is still in his lungs. Once it has subsided, he hears Sadie say, "You should stop the smoking for a while, until we can get you better." Arthur mocks her with his hand, then take another large drag as he rides up next to her. She looks over only to get a cloud of smoke in the face.

"Arthur!" She yells, waving a hand in front of her face. Arthur kicks his horse, making it run at top speed. Sadie does the same, her horse barely keeping up with his. After a mile of hard running, both stop their horses at small stream, letting them cool and drink. During this time, Sadie tells Arthur what she has heard from the general store clerk. Arthur listens quietly, soaking in the information until he laughs once more, "A house! Out of all things, I could never see John building a house."

"He's not building it per say, more like he's putting one together." Again Arthur laughs, and they move on towards Beecher's hope. They'll make it there by nightfall, but Arthur decides to camp, stating that he would rather be sure than to ride up on someone's stead and get gunned down by a man in his long johns. They camp in an open area, where you can see for miles. As Sadie opens a can of beans, Arthur sits quietly sketching her. The end result is her, sitting by the fire, wisps of hair in her face, staring into a fire that shines a glow on her grayscale skin. Next to it he writes.

"It's been almost a month since what happened with Dutch, and I'm ever grateful for Mrs. Adler. I'm alive, barely, and it's all thanks to her. It's hard to think about everything that has happened, how it all came crumbling down. That damned Micah had us set up since Blackwater, I swear on my own grave that I'll kill him. As for Dutch, I don't know, he seems more misguided now than any of us were. But Mrs. Adler, she is steadfast in her convictions, and more often than not scares me. Maybe one day, when this is all over, I'll marry her, if she'll take me, and I'll put my guns up for good."

Arthur rubs his eyes, and closes his journal. After eating, he lies down on his saddle, falling asleep almost as soon as he closes his eyes. Sadie stays up a while longer, watching over him, and listening to the coyotes in the distance, until his journal catches her eye. It was a new one, bought in Valentine only a few days back. After much debate, she picks up the book, opening it to the one and only entry. She runs her fingers lightly over the picture of her, smearing the graphite slightly, before reading what he wrote. Once finished, she slams it closed, cheeks flushed with blood. "Arthur, you truly are a strange man."


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur and Sadie sit atop a hill overlooking Beecher's Hope from afar. Arthur stares out with his binoculars, and smirks, "D'ya see John and them?" Arthur nods his head, handing her the binoculars, "If I didn't see him I would definitely know he's here just by how bad he smells." Sadie looks at him sideways, and after seeing his grin, she grins as well before putting the binoculars up to her face.

"C'mon then, that house looks like they didn't even get the foundation right." Arthur kicks his horse forward, billowing up dust as he slowly goes down the loose gravel and sand. Sadie follows behind, creating quite the racket as they do so.

"Did you see those people on the ridge?" Charles asks as they lay another timber into a pre-cut slot. John nods, and both continue working, "Just act like nothing's wrong, Uncle has a shotgun with him in the shed in case we need backup." John stands, wiping his brow with a handkerchief before glancing sideways at the pair riding towards them. They are getting close, and upon second inspection, John nearly messes himself. Now he walks out of the framework of the house, standing at the front as Arthur and Sadie stop just a few yards away from them.

Arthur scratches his neck, waiting for someone to say something. Eventually, John speaks, "Arthur, Sadie, glad to see you again. Though I thought I never would." Arthur laughs, dismounting his horse, "It's gonna take a lot more than a terminal illness and Micah to kill me." There is a collective groan from the others as Charles comes forward, "Well look at you, you don't look half as dead as you did the last time I saw you!"

By now Sadie has gotten off her horse, and both her and Arthur hitch them to the frame of what will be the front porch.

"Now where did you get the money for such a fine establishment? Rob another riverboat?" Arthur asks, looking around at the unfinished house. Sadie giggles slightly, and John gives her a confused look before asking, "You didn't tell him?" Sadie shakes her head, leaving Arthur confused. John lets out a small suspire, then smiles at the situation.

"Before Sadie came and got you, she gave me the key to the Blackwater money, fortunately, Dutch and Micah were too busy with you to notice that it had gone." Arthur is undoubtedly surprised, but becomes agitated as he says, "Did you spend all of that money? We all get a cut of it you know?" John is taken aback but shakes his head. Charles comes over with two large sums of money in each arm. "We already split it between the five of us, though I think Uncle shouldn't get any, the lazy bastard."

Arthur chuckles, taking his share and counting the bills individually. Satisfied with the amount, he pockets it and takes another look around this soon to be home, "Where's Abigail, and Jack?" Arthur turns to John, his questions overpowering the conversation he is currently a part of.

"They've gone, said this wasn't any place for woman or child." Arthur nods, "She's right, you could hardly call this a house. We'll need to build it quick before she really gets fed up with you John." Arthur looks back at his one true brother and smiles.

Snow whips against the walls of the cabin, as Micah and Dutch, warm themselves by the fire. "I'm telling you Dutch, we just need one more big take, then we can be done forever, we can live high off the hog for the rest of our lives!" Dutch nods, splaying his fingers apart, watching the flickering flames.

"I'm coming up with a plan, just give me some more time." Dutch says, looking up at his last friend, "Well it needs to be quick, this mountain is too damn cold for a man to live on." Dutch only nods and does not take his eyes away from the fire after placing his sight there.

Micah, fed up with the conversation, quits the cabin, moving further down the mountain. Images of Arthur gather in Dutch's mind, making his emotions run high. He opens a bottle of whiskey, taking a large drink before mumbling, "Damn traitor."

But something in the back of his mind was repulsed by the words. He knew better than to be repulsed, but the words felt almost like poison running out of his mouth. He shakes his head, taking another drink to try and drown out the thoughts. Arthur was a traitor, John too, they left when he needed them most. Soon after, the whiskey is gone. He grabs another bottle and pops it open, letting the cork fall and its thumps echo throughout the wooden floor. Halfway through the second bottle, he falls unconscious, dangerously close to the fire. Around dark, Micah returns, finding Dutch indisposed. He drags him to a bed, saying, "You are gonna be a damn sight easier than robbing a bank."

Dutch does not hear, and instead is in a dreamless sleep, escaping his reality for a while. Micah drinks himself into the same delirium, and after about 3 bottles he passes out in his own bed. The night carries on, the fire dies down to its last flicker, and slowly, Dutch falls further into madness.

Arthur sits under a tree, just in front of John's soon-to-be home, writing in his journal.

 _We found John, he's doing fine. Hell, I'm worried he might actually settle down and become a family man. Lord only knows what he'll be like being that bored. As for me, well I've decided to stay on. I've got nowhere else to go, and no friends to spea-_

Arthur's writing is interrupted by two hands being put over his eyes, "Guess who?" Arthur lets out a sigh, and closes the journal, "Mrs. Adler." There is a giggle, and the hands are removed. Sadie moves around so that she can look him in the eyes. "Hey there handsome," Sadie says in a drunken slur, "Care for a dip in the creek?"

Arthur chuckles, "As much as I'd love to do that, I'd prefer to not get my clothes wet tonight, gotta lot of work to do the next few days." Sadie laughs, leaning forward, "Well you can take them off, so they don't get wet." Arthur's demeanor changes, he pushes her back slightly, saying, "No, I don't think we'll be doing that, I think I'll be getting you to bed."

Sadie slaps his chest playfully, stumbling slightly in the process, "Arthur! I know you have a thick skull, but at least try to be romantic!" Arthur ignores her, standing her up along with himself. She stares longingly at him, but only until he bends over, and throws her over his shoulder.

"Arthur Morgan! You put me down right now!" She yells, kicking her legs and hitting his back. He does not respond, but rather takes her straight to her tent. Gently, he places her down on the blanket. But in a moment of weakness and bravery, she pulls him down, making him fall forward on his knees, and throws him into a sloppy kiss. After a brief moment of unrhythmically wet kisses, he panics and pulls away, leaving her with heavy-lidded eyes and a cocky smile. She is then too drunk to stay awake, alcohol and excitement running through her veins, and without minding the look of quiet confusion on Arthur's face she drunkenly falls onto her blanket, effectively passed out. He stands above her on his knees for a moment, his mind numb with shock, before shaking his head and coming to his senses. He leaves her to sleep off her intoxication alone.


End file.
